Tale of a Female Grayson
by ExiledEnmity
Summary: A weird villan of Bludhaven has something planned, and Nightwing is a key part of it. By what type of plan is it that would require him to become a girl? It's up to the bat faimly to crack the case, and capture the villan. Who knew that so much could happen becuase of a genderbend?


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

" Of course, only Grayson would get themselves stuck in a predicament such as this one. " Damian grumbled as his hands combed through his hair. He was visibly stressed out, could they get anymore dramatic? It wasn't that bad.

" Well personally I don't think it's as bad as you guys are making out be. "

" No Dick, this is actually pretty bad. " Tim responded with a pointed look.

" Come on! Out of all the things that could've happened this is not the worst."

" You imbecile! Of course it's not the worst but it's still a horrendous situation to be in! " shot back Damien.

" Nightwing. " interrupted Batman, the three younger heros ceasing their argument at once

" Repeat what happened again. "

" Okay, well about two years ago a new villain appeared in bludhaven a girl that goes by the name of Mori. "

 _" Mori is magic powered villain. She appears to be very young but her actual age is unconfirmed. If I had to guess though I'd say 15 maybe doesn't often cause trouble but when she does she tends to get lots of people involved. As to not focus all the attention on her. She's weak when it comes to hand to hand combat, but her talent in magic helps make up for it. She tries to avoid fighting altogether, and when it comes down to it she's flight over fight._

 _That's how I knew something was wrong._

 _She was threatening to blow up these newly constructed apartment building the day before the grand opening. She sent the threat to the landowner, a man by the name of Jess T. Hur. Who called in and reported it to the bludhaven police, giving me access to that lovely piece of information. The whole thing screamed trap, I went wanting to find out what was going on. I went but stayed hidden from a distance, I stalked the area trying to find a trap. There wasn't much, just rubble on the roof as to make the terrain harder to move around and her fancy high tech looking bomb taped down to the floor of the rood. She just stood on the rooftops staring off into the distance waiting for me or for something that was beyond my guess. I eventually went to confront her, I snuck up behind her._

 _" You waiting for someone? " I asked announcing my presence. She jumped and her head whipped around to look at me. Her raven colored curls throwing themselves every which way, eventually settling around her face. Sickly looking skin contrasting against her dark hair. Her untamed eyebrows narrowed so I could imagine her glaring at me from behind her brown mask. She turned to face me her evergreen long sleeved cloak fanning out behind her._

 _"You could say that. Nice to see you too , I hope life's been treating you nicely." She was pretty weird for a villain, but I always suspected that her choosing a crime ridden life was for attention or because she didn't have much of a choice. It would explain her weird attitude, behavior, and her type of crimes she committed. The question was who's attention was she trying to get? Or in the other case, what put her on the path to the life she lives today?_

 _" Life is as good as I make it, you on the other hand are making it kinda difficult for others from what I've been told. " Nightwing responded with his arms crossed. His whole body looked relaxed and at ease._

 _" Jess? Don't worry, he'll manage. This won't harm anyone important. Either way life can't always be nice to everyone." she answered brushing off his comment, waving one of her hands for emphasis._

 _" Doesn't matter if he can manage. What matters is that what you're doing is wrong and that I'm here to stop it. " I shot back while getting into a battle ready stance._

 _" Oh, that came off pretty cheesy . Is this when the fight breaks out?" she asked with a light smile but I could see her visibly tensing. I could tell she was nervous, that she was itching to just flee from the upcoming battle._

 _"Yep! But before we do I have a question for you." Mori slightly relaxed._

 _"And it is?"_

 _"Why would you want to fight on top of the building you intend to blow up?"_

 _" I don't want this fight to last too long, and I thought that it might add a little thrill and excitement to the match. Any other questions sir?" I could tell that it was a lie right off the bat. She was terrified at the prospect of fighting me, she'd made that perfectly clear before. I guess asking her why she's doing this would probably result in another lie.I smiled at her._

 _"Nope!"_

 _" So be it then."_

 _And with that I ran towards her. When I was about a meter away I jumped and did a few fancy flips to freak her out. It worked since she started backing up. As soon as I was close enough I threw out a light punch that caught her in the face. It got her pretty badly, she was dizzy. I spun my right leg straight into her abdomen before she could react. The kick flung her onto the floor , her back hitting the floor and her heading thudding against the concrete due to the force of motion. She cried out in pain but quickly threw her left arm upwards on the floor._

 _"_ _Ventus tenebrarum!"_ _She shouted towards the sky. A blue electric looking light descended from the dark grey murky skies above and hit her raised palm. I was thrown backwards by an unseen force. I hit the floor face first and grunted. Fast and harsh winds began swirling around the buildings_

 _roof top. Mori took quick advantage of my fall to get up herself and get distance between us. The sound of roaring winds washed over my ears, I could just barely hear. I threw myself upwards, the wind slightly throwing me off balance. My hair was thrown back and forth which wasn't to much of a bother since I had short hair. Mori on the other hand was surprisingly unbothered by her chaotic hair whipping at her face violently. Her hair actually looked pretty funny, but I kept my facial expression neutral. I picked myself up of the floor and regained my battle stance._

 _I used the whirling winds to my advantage, I threw myself forward allowing the winds to propel me further. Closer to the target, who seemed to be ready to run. I rolled once I hit the ground, cushioning my fall. I looked up to see Mori with her hand raised again, preparing to cast another spell. Her mouth was moving but I could barely hear a word over the roaring winds. A black fog swirled out of the winds almost like a rapidly forming mist. It began to crowd around her up raised hand until it was unseeable to a viewer's eyes._

 _"fr- -il -le!"_ _was all I was able to catch before her hand swiveled to face me. I dove to the right, in an attempt to move out of the line of the spell. It was a futile attempt, apparently the magic she had cast was able to home in on you since the black fog shot straight out of her hands and swiveled towards me._

 _It didn't hit me though, it just began to spin around me until all I could see was pitch black. Not even my own hands were visible. The chaotic winds didn't help either, I'd lost two vital senses. I had no clue as to what the enemy was doing outside of my little personal tornado. Eventually the mist enveloped me, I could feel a warm breeze run over me. I felt it on my bare skin, regardless of all skin being almost completely covered. It numbed me over, in a matter of seconds the numbness let up and all I felt was this warm toasty feeling. Like my heart was warmed up. It was pleasant, I eventually passed out. I'm guessing that it's a side effect from the spell? Either way when I woke up, the villain was gone, and the building was still intact. The bomb was deactivated to, the trigger was even laid right next to it. That's when I noticed that my body felt off, some areas felt heavier than usual. My cloths was tight fit in some areas, while extremely loose in others, and my shoes didn't fit! I stood up and noticed that I was shorter too. I looked down to look at down as to look at my hands and instead noticed my enlarged chest. "_

" Did you have to say that Grayson!? Honestly, have some decency!" A flustered Damian exclaimed, putting his now pink face in his hands in an attempt to hide how uncomfortable he felt. Tim turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Damian be a little mature, it's just the body. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Red Robin lectured.

"I AM NOT EMBARRASSED YOU DISGRACE!" Robin shouted angrily his face darkening, Red Robin's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Disgrace? Says the killer!" He shot back causing Damian to growl furiously.

"Hey!" Interrupted Dick, " I wasn't finished yet!"

"Dick, the rest doesn't really matter. No offense of course but even so all you did next was head back to your house to inform us what happened. We got your message and demanded proof, got the proof. Thus leading us to where we are now." Tim calmly answered, causing Dick to pout.

"You have a point there, but it's no fun to end the story like that."

"This isn't an entertaining story Grayson! This a literal situation with many potential problems! Could you get any mode idiotic!?" Batman calmly watched the two boys and one female interact. As amusing as this whole situation was, Damian had a point. There was a magnitude of problems that could arise from something as simple as a gender swap. Nightwing would have to be put away until she was back to a he. Bludhaven doesn't need to think it has another hero. They would have to give an excuse to the media for the time being until Dick was reverted to his original state. He wouldn't be able to stay in his home in Bludhaven, nor go to work. An excuse would have to be made for that one as well. Dick would always be welcomed at the Wayne mansion, but if anyone ever saw a random female leaving the Wayne mansion... He didn't even want to imagine all the uncomfortable rumors that could arise from that one. It would be best to handle the issue as quick as possible. He turned away from the brewing argument and headed to the massive bat computer. He quickly began to attempt to contact one of the only experts he knew on magic. The massive screen was black for a minute as he attempted to video call one of the members of the league. Normally he would handle all of his issues on his own. But time was an issue here, he couldn't afford to spend time on a villain from Bludhaven. Not with the Jokers recent escape from Arkham.

"Hello Batman, what may I do for you?" The raven haired magic user asked from the computer's massive screen. Batman sat down in his rolly chair.

"Zatanna, we have a bit of a situation here. A magic situation, that I would like you to diagnose so I can find a solution to." Batman requested solemnly, the female leaguer on screen smiled pleasantly.

" Sure, I'll come as soon as I can. Who knows, maybe I'll even be able to reverse the spell."

" Hold up!" Nightwing yelled out, pausing the argument she was involved in. " Is that Z?"

" It would be appreciated." Responded Batman as Nightwing ran over.

"Z! Long time no see!" greeted Nightwing cheerily. The magician simply stared at the unfamiliar figure on screen.

"Nightwing?" She guessed after taking a look at the uniform worn by the female.

"The one and only!" she answered with a bright smile.

"How am I not surprised? But it is rather ironic how the lady killer is now a lady himself, huh Nightwing?" said Zatanna, Nightwing laughed in response.

"Guess his lady killing days will be put on hold until we find a reversal spell." Red Robin put in.

"Are you kidding? Not to sound self centered or anything but I look irresistible! I'm no where near close to over." countered Nightwing. Zatanna checked Nightwing over before nodding in agreement. Though Dick's clothes looked rather odd on her due to it not being her size. Dick was as beautiful as a girl as he was a guy. She was shorter and smaller than what he used to be, only just a couple inches shorter than Red Robin. Nightwing's boots were off revealing rather small feet, probably some where around size six and five? She still wore Nightwings gloves even though they didn't fit, Causing Zatanna to mentally question why she continued wearing them. She had a nice hourglass figure. Her hips slightly wide, but not to the point where it looked awkward. Her chest was only slightly bigger than a female's average size, but Zatanna wondered how much of it was actually used to be short, thick, midnight black locks. Was now a rich dark brown, looking practically black in the dim white lights of the batcave. Her thick hair was extremely long and slightly curly, her shiny locks almost reaching her waist. Her scarred skin was slightly tanner too, from what little she could see due to the full body suit. Nightwings lips were were wide and plump with a radiant smile to follow. A cute, rather small, button nose decorated her face and as always to maintain their secret identity. Nightwing still wore his now hers legendary mask, revealing none of the features beneath it.

All in all Dick was a rather attractive female. Red Robin sighed fondly while shaking his head.

"Honestly, haven't any of you learned by now? Nothing can stop those hormones of his." said Robin looking at Nightwing shamefully.

"You guys make me sound like some sort of sex fiend. It's not my fault people are attracted to me. That and you make it sound as if I have people waiting for me in a line. I'm not like that." Responded Dick with a playful smile. Zatanna laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, well I'll see when I can get there to help out with your situation. Though it might be a week or so since i'm dealing with a situation of my own over here. Think you can hold it off until then?" She questioned.

"I'm sure I can handle myself for a week Zatanna." Answered Dick.

"It will be difficult but I'm sure we can handle it." piped up Red Robin, a teasing smile sent towards Nightwings way.

"As if we had a choice." put in Robin.

"Hm." grunted Batman, which was a good response as any when dealing with the bat. Zatanna nodded in confirmation and then cut off the communication. The screen going black for a few seconds before the call tab was closed automatically and returned to the bat computer's homepage. Conveniently at that very moment Alfred walked in with Alfred the cat and Titus at his heels.

"It's is rather late now. With only a few hours before school and work starts, I believe you should take the time to get some rest sirs."

"Well, Alfred's got a point! I'm heading to bed. It's been a long Night for me and I'm exhausted." Dick said whilst yawning and stretching, she turned to Alfred "Can you get a room ready for me Alfred?"

"Already done master Dick. Or should you prefer mistress or some other pronoun?" questioned the butler.

Dick smiled at him "Which ever one is easier for you Alfred, I don't mind." Alfred nodded with a small smile adorning his face.

"Very well, I have some garments placed in your old room that would suit you better then anything you might have up there."

"Alfred, you're the best." Dick praised.

"I know young sir." And with that the butler walked away, the two animals following after him like ducks.

How bad could a week be?

° _ **End of Chapter One°**_

 _ **Alright, I finally got this posted up! This has been an idea I've been developing for a while. I can't tell when I'll be posting up the next chapter since it's about to be exam week for me, so forgive me for that.**_

 _ **I hope you liked what I have so far. I wanted to type up a genderbent fic, but I wanted one with a plot, and a reason for the gender bending. Anyway, until next time.-E.E.**_

 _ **I don't own anything.**_


End file.
